The Feelings in the Partnership
by Maia Willow
Summary: Booth and Bones are in an accident, he wants to be with her. She doesn't want to get hurt. Does she break his heart? What will happen? Read and find out. Now Complete.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own because if I did Booth and Brennen would be together.

This is only my third fic so please review, it makes me feel special..[[=

(First Bones fic)

For the story no Hannah but after they come back.

**

* * *

**

It was a regular day, a new case, some normal bickering and it all ended with a bang. The sound of metal scraping and the scared thoughts of one scared agent of the FBI and a forensic anthropologist. It was like his world had stopped and then it went black.

When he woke up he didn't know where he was but after about five seconds he realized, he had multiple IVs and he could hear beeping, like a hospital and he knew where he was but not why. He finally opened his eyes. He looked around and saw Cam outside the door talking to a doctor.  
She looked upset but he didn't know why. She looked his way and rushed in.

He looked at her,"Why am I here?"she gave him a weird look.

"You don't remember?" she looked a little worried, "You were in a car accident, with a drunk driver on the wrong side of road. The passenger side was hit dead on." Booth looked shocked and then it registered.

"Where is Bones?" He asked forcefully, "I need to see her." He froze by the look on her face.

Cam looked solemn, "I'm not sure that's a good idea." The look on her face was almost regretful, "She's in the ICU."

Booth looked stunned, and then guilty and then he got upset ," Your lying," he yelled with defiance. It couldn't be true, no he thought it wasn't but if it was, he didn't want it to but, it was his fault. He hadn't been paying attention, instead they had been fighting about something that doesn't even matter now that their fighting had got her fighting for her life.

He laid back. No, no, no, no. He didn't want this to be happening. "This is my fault," he whispered quietly, Cam just barely heard him.

"This is not your fault Seely, it's the drunk drivers fault." Cam, said with force.

"No, we were fighting over some little thing like we usually do i guess and then all of a sudden there's a metal scraping metal kind of sound and it goes black. That's all I can remember." He looked down guiltily.

Cam looked at him sadly,"You wouldn't have been able to anything Booth, he was going right down the wrong lane."

He didn't want to believe her, but he new she was right, and he hated himself for it. His Bones was possibly dying and it was his fault."Please Cam, I need to see her."

"I'll ask a doctor, just hold on a second." She left the room and he started to think of all the times he wished he would've said it.

He had told her that he had to move on, to find someone that was going to love him in 30 or 40 or 50 years but he knew the only person that he could love that long was her.

His thoughts were interrupted by Cam coming back with a doctor.

"I'm glad to see you awake Mr. Booth just let me check some things and you should be able to see her." The doctor got him hooked up to a portable IV and helped him down to where Brennen was.

When he got there he saw Angela and Hodgins. They both had been crying. The doctor left him saying he'd be back in a while to check on him.

He walked in and they both turned. Angela stood up and went over to him and hugged him and started crying again."I'm okay Ange," he said wanting to tear up himself.

She looked up at him,"No your not and you know it." She looked like she wanted to say more but didn't.

He wanted to see her but he knew however bad it was it was his fault. He realized that this might be his last chance to see her. Hodgins got up from the chair he was sitting in and walked past Booth, patting him on the shoulder as to say I'll to you talk later. Angela went out the door with her husband.

He looked at her and gasped. Her face was all cut up, she had a bandage taped to the side of her head. The machines around her were beeping and she looked so pale. So fragile, he thought sadly. He sat down next to the bed and took her hand.

He looked at her,"I'm sorry Bones, this shouldn't have happened to you." He broke down, "I wish I could've... done something to make sure this didn't happen to you. I'm so sorry." he was crying

He sat there holding her hand until the doctor came in, "I think it's time for you to get back to your room Mr. Booth. You can see her again tomorrow"

"It's Agent Booth." he said defiantly, trying to hold on to that part of himself.

"Of course, sorry about that." He said sounding a like he was making sure he didn't go on a rampage.

"Yeah," Said Booth as he was escorted back to his room.

* * *

I figured i'd stop there, review if you think I should keep writing this one.

~!~MaiaWillow~!~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I don't own obviously, or this would have been on tv by now so..enjoy.

Okay, so the people that reviewed said I could do something with this sooo... here's the second chapter.

**Please read&review**

This is what I think Booth would somewhere along the lines of his mind would say(not even sure if that makes sense but it does to me so) Yeah it's sad but technically Brennen's dying at this moment so... This is mostly just gonna be Booth's thought the night and morning after the last chapter.

* * *

Booth sat up all night, waiting to see her. All he could think that whole time was, "It's my fault." Over and over again. He was surprised that Angela was even still talking to him, but everyone kept saying it wasn't his fault. He couldn't believe them.

He was supposed to be there to protect her. That's what partners were supposed to do, what he was supposed to do.

He waited for a nurse to take him to see her. He knew that the others were most likely going to come and see her today, but if she woke up, he was going to be there.

He sat by her bed for a couple of hours and didn't realize that someone was standing in the doorway until Max walked up next to him.

"Booth," he nodded and pulled up another chair. "Max," he stopped him, "Don't apologize Booth, this is not your fault no matter how much you think it is. You got that?" Max asked with seriousness.

"Yeah, but I couldn't live with myself if she gets any worse," Booth said sadly, "Then it would be my fault."

"I was talking to some doctors and they said they should be able to move her out of the ICU by next week or the week after. She's going to fine Booth."

He looked at the older man with sad eyes, "Then why hasn't she woken up yet?"

Max knew this was a valid question but he had no answer for the poor man sitting beside him. Booth looked at him.

"That's what I thought," Booth said sadly. The poor guy had it in his thick skull that this was his fault, thought Max. He knew that until she was ok, he wasn't going to be.

"The doctors know what they're doing Booth, really she's going to be fine." He knew that what he was saying was finally getting to the young man.

"I know your right Max but, how can you of all people not blame me. I mean really I should have been paying attention to the road instead of something that I don't even remember at this point."

"Somethings just can't be avoided, Booth. It was the other driver on the wrong side of the road, not you. Now get that through that skull of yours and we should be just fine." Max said in a voice that dared Booth to challenge him, so of course he didn't.

"Yeah, thanks for that Max but still I'm afraid it's going to be when I woke up from my coma, for a while, I didn't know who she was in a sense. What if it's worse though, she might not remember me at all."

"Of course she'll remember and maybe she'll be the one waking up thinking you guys are married. Maybe shed some light on the situation." Max said almost playfully. "She'll be fine Booth."

All of sudden they heard light moaning and then a soft, "Where am I?" Both men turned around and Brennen was opening her eyes.

* * *

Well of course I had to end it there. It was short but i just wanted something between Booth and Max just because i can.^_^

Please review, it makes me happy..[[=

~Maia~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own, if i did it would be way different..**

Okay so, longest chapter yet which is kinda sad. Here's the third chapter. Enjoy. [[=

* * *

Brennen looked around but she could not figure out where she was. She glanced around and saw her dad walking toward her.

"Tempe," Max said cautiously, "Do you know who I am?" He looked worried. Why wouldn't I know my own dad she thought curiously."Of course," Was her reply and he looked relived.

"Do you know why you're here?" He asked. What was with the questions, she thought. The she realized where she was. She had IV's in her arms and was hooked up to machines, which the beeping was getting on her nerves already.

"No, why am I in a hospital?" Brennen asked a little scared. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" Max asked sadly,"You were driving with Booth to a crime scene, you guys were hit head on by a drunk driver." That made no sense to her. She didn't work with Booth. At least, that's what she thought.

"Why was I working with Booth?" she asked, sounding a little perplexed.

"So you do remember Booth?" what an odd question, she though. "Of course, why wouldn't I remember him?" she asked, obviously confused. " Wait, is he okay?" she sounded a little panicked. Booth realized she hadn't seen him standing there yet. Maybe that would give him time to-

"Booth," Brennen said to his back. He turned around, she looked up at him with big eyes. "I'm glad you're okay Bones," Booth said. She looked like she wanted to cry.

"Hey, whats wrong?" Booth asked softly, as he stepped toward her. "

"I remember now," she said in a soft voice," any other way wouldn't have made sense," she mumbled to almost to herself.

"It was my fault she," she said looking up," I started the fight, I distracted you."

"I wasn't a fight Bones, and it's not your fault." Booth said strongly. In all this Max had slipped out of the room to give them some privacy. He knew she would be there when he got back, and so would Booth he thought to himself.

A doctor passed Max on his way out of the room. "Well it's good to see you awake, Dr. Brennen." the doctor said pleasantly, "I was going to have you moved in a day or two but we could probably do that now if you prefer."

"Yeah, if i could, can i ask if there are any rooms close to Booths'?" she asked glancing at Booth in the process.

"I could check, what's room are you in?" He asked Booth. Booth told him and he left to check.

"I'm glad they can move you. I think they were waiting for you to wake up," he said the last part a little playfully.

She smiled at him. "I guess I think more like you then I thought," she said softly.

That statement stunned him. "What do you mean Bones?" She looked down, trying to avoid his face.

"I-i wanted it to be true but," she paused, "but it wasn't like your dream, it was different."

"What do you mean Bones?" he said softly but he never got an answer. The doctor came in.

"I think it's time for you to go back to your room Agent Booth." he said.

He looked at her but seeing she wasn't going to elaborate farther, he left.

She was so stubborn he thought to himself. It made him smile a little at the thought. He desperately wanted to know what she was thinking but she wouldn't let him in.

She had said she had a dream, he wondered if it was a little like his. Then again, she had said it was different but to what extent he thought. She didn't know exactly what he dreamed, but apparently his dream came from her book that she read to him.

Which was super strange in itself cause at the end she was pregnant. That got him thinking, which means that she wrote that most likely. Oh the drama, he thought to himself a little comically.

He managed back to his room, starting to feel a little dizzy. He passed out, barely on his bed, out of pure exhaustion. Registering in the back of his mind that he had barely slept while he had been in the hospital.

Brennen wanted to tell him but she thought that it would be weird trying to explain it to Booth. After all she didn't have and excuse like being read a book to blame what had been in her head while she was out.

It had been what she had been thinking about or sort of thinking about before their fight. She should have made sure he had been watching the road. She could probably ask Mr. Nigel- Murry about car crash statistics, but she was sure she didn't want to know that.

Yeah, she thought to herself, he couldn't know what she had dreamed. It would complicate what they had and she didn't want to ruin that. She huffed out a breath. She was glad she was going to be closer to him but she didn't want him to ask questions.

It was so wrong, she thought to herself. She had wanted to tell him after they told Sweets about their real first case. Then he said he had to move on and it hurt her more then she would ever show. She had been able to distract herself, first by throwing herself into her work, then leaving for seven months.

She was so glad she had stayed after that. Knowing that her and Booth were just that again, Brennen and Booth. It was a comforting thought, she thought to herself.

The doctor came in right after that. "We can move you know Doctor Brennen." He said pleasantly.

Yeah, she thought, great. Now only if I could get out of here. She knew her dad was here. Once she was in her room she was so tired she just drifted off.

* * *

Okay so, longest chapter yet which isn't very impressive but, yeah. Review (It makes me SMILE) [[=

So I'm gonna TRY and update again on Friday if possible so be watching.

~Maia Willow~


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, so like total writers block. Had to seriously concentrate to write this cause ADHD can do that so. yeah, Here it is.

OK. sooo this is late i know but i'm not sure how many people really care but yeah...sorry for the lateness.

Also: OMG!The episode The Doctor in the Photo had me freaking out.I was thinking finally, I never thought they'd have her admit it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own..]=

* * *

Booth woke up a little hazy, but still knowing what had happened. He had to know what Brennen had meant. In his head he realized he hadn't called her Bones. Weird, he thought to himself.

Bones was a few rooms down from him. When she woke up she was in a different room and for a second she forgot where she was. Then, she was dreading facing Booth because, she knew, he was going to visit.

She wanted to see Angela. She thought she might know what to say to make her feel a little better. Ugh, everything was so messed up, she thought.

Booth was contemplating whether or not to go talk to her so, up he went, expecting Max or any one of the squint squad to come visit now that they knew she was OK.

Brennen was trapped in her thoughts, thinking how bad this could turn out. She knew he had said that he loved her but that was over seven months ago. And it hadn't been that she couldn't change, it was that she didn't want to. She didn't want to gain him as a boyfriend just to lose him as a friend.

Booth walked over to the doctor who had been caring for them both and had him point out where Bones's room was. He had to tell her he still loved her but he didn't want her to run again.

He knocked on the half closed door to the room the doctor had pointed out. It was a small single room, like his he thought. Better for her, she hated hospitals. But then again, he thought, they both did.

When he knocked, she stared to get nervous but managed a soft, 'come in'. When she saw him all she wanted was for him to hold her, make her feel loved in way only he could.

"Hey Bones. How are ya feeling?" he asked concern coloring his tone.

"Fine Booth, just a little sore but nothing to bad." she replied quietly, eyes downcast.

"Has your dad came yet?" Booth asked, "He was here the other day but..." He cut off awkwardly.

"Yeah, he was just in here a few minutes ago." she said back, "He went to ask a doctor when it would be OK for me to leave."

"Yeah, I don't like hospitals either Bones." Booth stated.

There was complete silence for a while when Booth started talking. "What you said last night Bones," he paused, "What did you mean?"

She looked down and around nervously. "Bones," he pleaded, "Please tell me. I want to know."

She looked him strait in the eyes,"I meant that..."she stopped, contemplating, and then started again, though more quietly, "I meant that when I was asleep, I dreamt that we weren't working together." she said the end softly.

Booth looked a little shocked that that was all, "Why was that so bad to say Bones?" he asked curiously.

She looked at him, "It wasn't that we weren't working together Booth, it was why we weren't."

"And what is that?" he asked her softly, getting a little worried now.

"We weren't because the bureau doesn't let couples work together." she said almost like she was hoping that he wouldn't hear her.

Now he was really shocked. Wow he thought, she thinks about you to, and then it really hit him. "You're saying that we were a couple but.. what?" He was confused.

"Yes we were a couple but I didn't want to change what we have, I can't lose you like that Booth." she sounded like she was about to cry.

"Bones, I wouldn't let that happen to us." he said with conviction.

Max walked in then, "Hey, um don't want to interrupt but just wanted to say the doctors said you should be just fine to leave tomorrow but you would have to come in once a month for the next couple of months to make sure there isn't any brain damage."

"OK, thanks dad." she said as sincerely as she could. He smiled, "I'm gonna get going then Tempe, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah," she replied, "Bye." He left thinking, wow a little glad I left.

"Please Booth, I really just want to sleep. I'm tired."

"OK Bones, I'm sorry I bothered you." he replied a little sad.

"Yeah," she replied quietly as he left.

She regretted not stopping him from leaving but she couldn't do this now. She really was tired, she had slept fitfully all night and was still sore from the bruises and cuts from the crash.

She drifted off and some time later heard people talking. "I don't want to walk her up," a voice that she recognized as Angela's' said. She opened her eyes to see Angela and Hodgins there. It comforted her knowing that they cared.

Angela looked over, "Sweetie, I'm so glad you're all right, the other day when I got the call," she paused, holding back tears, "They said you were in the ICU and Booth was still unconscious. I was so worried about you." Hodgins went and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Ange, I'm fine now really," she said, sounding more like she wanted to convince herself then Angela. "They said I could leave tomorrow." she looked around. "What time is it?" she asked," I dozed off for a while."

"It's,"Ange looked at her watch, "Almost seven."

"Wow, I slept for a lot longer then I thought."

"They told us we had to be out of here by 7:30, we would've came sooner but we didn't know you were awake until Booth called."Hodgins said.

"We should go and let you sleep, we'll go see you when your back at home, I don't want to think about you in a hospital bed." Angela said.

Brennen smiled, "Yeah, I'll call you when I get home Ange. It means a lot though that you came here. Thank you." she smiled again.

"Sleep, sweetie. We'll see you tomorrow." Her and Hodgins left and Brennen felt tired again. Must be the drugs they gave her she thought. She fell asleep.

Booth was thinking how bad this could turn out. He realized that could probably leave soon to. With that he fell asleep, thinking about what it would be like if him and Bones did get together. He fell asleep smiling.

* * *

Yeah, way late but I kept rewriting and then I couldn't focus and then I thought it was crap so...yeah.

PLEASE REVIEW!

~MaiaWillow~


	5. Chapter 5

OK, so back with chapter 5. Not really sure when this is gonna end but there will be a (insert number here) more chapters. Yeah I have no idea yet. Any feedback would make my day.

**Disclaimer: I(sadly) do not own. ]=**

* * *

Booth didn't want to wake up. He was in a half conscious kind of state of still dreaming, and he was dreaming about his Bones and he wanted so desperately for it to be real. He was trying to fall back asleep but then he realized he could sign himself out of here today.

He figured he would rather go home and sleep then sleep here. He pressed the call nurse button because he was feeling a little lazy, which he knew was dumb but he was tired.

Brennen woke up in comfortable silence. She couldn't wait to go and sleep in her own bed. Her dad was going to come to drive her home. She didn't know when he was going to be here, so she was contemplating on whether or not to go back to sleep. Which was starting to sound really good at the moment.

She was surprised that they were letting her go home so soon but she guessed it was because she had gained consciousness so soon after an accident like that. But, still it was weird for her.

Booth was talking to a doctor about leaving and sure enough, he could as soon as he got the paperwork so Booth was thinking of who he could call. Usually, if something like this would happen he would call Bones but, obviously he couldn't do that so he was thinking.

Max walked into the hospital with a purpose, to get Booth with his daughter. He knew that they both knew but weren't going to do anything about it. He knew he had to be discreet or Tempe would catch on, so he had thought of what he was going to do that night before.

Brennen saw her dad walking toward her room but he wasn't looking at her room, he was a little bit down the hallway. She realized he probably went to talk to Booth.

Sure enough Max walked into Booths room and right away went, "Need a ride home?" Booth looked up with a shocked expression. "I mean only if you want to but I didn't know if you had a ride." He said as and afterthought.

Booth thought and then realized, Max was always up to something. Well, he thought what could it hurt. "Yeah, sure sounds good to me." Booth said after awhile. Max smiled, "Good, I'm going to go see if Tempe's up or ready to go and I'll be back in a little while." and he left the room.

Yeah, definitely up to something, thought Booth. Well this should be fun. He looked around for his clothes and got dressed. He really was happy to be going home.

Brennen was up and ready to go before Max got to her room. She looked up as he walked in, "You ready to go sweetie?" he asked. "I'm giving Booth a ride to so I hope you're OK with that he said in a matter of fact way.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" she asked curiously.

"Well you never know." replied Max. OK, she thought, weird.

Booth went to check out and hurried to Bones's room. He met them half way there. "We were just getting ready to leave," said Max," He glanced at Booth again. "You're welcome to join us if you would like. He gave Booth a sly kind of look and started walking. Booth followed.

Booth followed Max out to his car. He unlocked the doors and Brennen climbed in the front seat. Booth stood there for a split second, then decided to climb into the backseat.

He didn't really think about where they were going until Bones's voice brought him out of his own little bubble.

"I thought you were going to drive Booth home?" she asked, a little confused. Max just smiled. Booth got it now. Man, he thought, that guy really was good at what he does.

Booth decided he needed to say something. "Would it be OK if i crashed at your place for tonight Bones? Just to make sure your OK tonight." he paused as she looked back, contemplating. "I'll leave in the morning." he added at the end.

She looked at him, then at her dad and finally, "If you want to its fine by me." she said as Max proceeded to park in front of her building. Once they got to her apartment Max piped in.

"Well since you have Booth looking after you I think I'll come by in the morning," he said almost smugly. Booth wanted to hit him but he knew that that would just get him in trouble with Bones so he didn't, but he eyed the older man knowingly.

He left after promising to come by in the morning. When he left Brennen offered him a drink but he declined. They spent the rest of the day just puttsing around the house. Brennen asked him if he wanted to go anywhere for supper.

"I'm tired, if it's OK, I think I'm just gonna go to bed?" she looked at him funny.

"Why wouldn't it be, of course, I'll get some sheets for the guest room." she said.

Once she had made sure he hadn't needed anything, she made it to her own room, exhausted. She quickly changed and fell into her bed. She had known what her dad had been trying to do in getting Booth to stay here, but she was to tired to really think about it.

They both drifted off thinking of the other, and what Max had been trying to tell them.

* * *

OK, so not my best. **I NEED REVIEWS!** they help me write. Yeah yeah I know I have been trying to post regularly but, as you can tell, I'm not all that good at it. Reviews please. [=

~Maia Willow~


	6. Chapter 6

OK, gonna try to make this good, but i can't make any promises. Read it please.  
Just a note: I have absolutely no knowledge on medical things and such, so if somethings are wrong(and I know some has to be) I'm sorry.

p.s. reviews make me happy [[=

**Disclaimer: **Well I guess we all know I don't own (if I did we'd be in trouble.)

* * *

Complete silence met Brennan when she woke up. She really didn't know what to think at that moment. Booth did say he was going to leave right away but it was even before seven o'clock. She slowly made her way up. As she sat up a wave of dizziness came over her. "Uhhh" she said to no one in particular. All of a sudden Booth walked in to her room with a look of concern on his face.

"Hey Bones, are you OK? The doctor sent home some pain meds for your head if you need them." his brow was furrowed in concern.

"Yeah, I should probably take some," she was wondering at the moment how she hadn't heard him. She flopped back down on to her pillows, closing her eyes. Booth came in with a glass of water and some pills. She hadn't known or just forgot that the doctor had sent medication home but it was welcome relief either way.

"I thought you were planning on leaving," Brennan said softly, not actually wanting him to leave.

He looked a little hurt, "Do you want me to leave, Bones?" he said the question quietly, she had barely caught it, "Cause I will." he said a bit louder.

"No, Booth, I was just asking because you said last night.." she trailed off, " You can stay if you want to Booth," she said with a slight smile.

He gave her what could only be described as a Boothy smile. She smiled a full smile and shook her head, laughing lightly.

"Whats funny Bones?" Booth asked, the grin still on his face.

"We are, Booth," she said, "the way we are." she layed down feeling the effects of the medication starting to take effect on her. She laughed sleepily. "I can't belive I'm still tired."

He chuckled, "I heard that can happed when you have a head injury."

"Thats because you've had a head injury, Booth," she said slightly slurred because of the medication. He laughed as he covered her up.

"Sleep, Bones. I'll wake you up in a couple of hours." she just mumbled.

He walked out to the living room, looking around, thinking what he was gonna do in a spotless house, with no TV, for a couple of hours.

He figured sleep was well needed but wasn't really tired, after all, he wasn't the one who had the head injury. He looked back at Bones's room. He walked back toward the bedroom and slowly opened the door.

She looked so peaceful in her sleep, serene in a way she doesn't usually look. He just kind of stood there for a while, and started to feel like a creeper. He was thinking of the consequenses and decided they weren't all that bad, so he stepped in and sat on the edge of the bed.

He knew he loved her but never knew to what extent. He realized that he had always loved her, way before telling Sweets about their first case. It was really something that had always been there, but never said.

He layed down next to her and just started saying things he wanted to tell her, relevent to anything at all or not.

Eventually, he ran out of things to and just started humming the tune to Hot Blooded.

Bones is asleep, I'm bored, he thought, and hungry. He got up, put a jacket on and went to go get some food. He was about half way out the door when he realized he should leave her a note, so he did.

When, she woke up it was quiet. She rolled over and right on to a piece of paper. She picked it up and it read,

_Bones,_

_Thought you might be hungry when you wake up. Went to go get some food._

_Booth_

Short, sweet and to the point she thought with a smile. She was hoping for thai but with Booth she could never be certain.

Kind of like she couldn't be certain her hearing Booth say all those things wasn't a dream.

* * *

Well its shorter but I was having major writers block and was all like the episode The Doctor in the Photo screwed up my story because I never thought that she would ever say anything to Booth so, yeah..

Reviews make me happy.[[=

~Maia Willow~


	7. Chapter 7

Well here it is and I do believe that I am finally going somewhere with this story. Yaay! I'm happy. So read it, review, tell me what you thought.

I am desperately trying to update as quick as possible. Up until now, I either have't had time or when there was time I had nothing to write. So I will stop talking now.

Disclaimer: Yeah, we all know I don't own this.

* * *

Booth decided, since he was out he should get some groceries because food at Bones's house was practically nonexistent. By the time he got back the sun was setting and as he opened the door he could hear keys typing in the living room. He figured she was working on a book or something work related.

He walked in to the kitchen to put everything away. He heard footsteps behind him as he was putting things away. As he stood up he looked back and saw Bones standing in the doorway, her face in an almost smile.

"What?" he asked turned fully towards her.

"Nothing I guess," she paused, "just that I've never really had anyone take care of me. I'm not really used to it."

He walked over to her and stopped less then a foot away from her. "I'll always be here if you need me Bones, always." he smiled.

She looked up at him and smiled, then it got a little awkward. "Well...I'm going to..go and..work for a little longer." she said a little flustered.

"You do that," he said, still smiling, "I'm gonna finish this and then I'll make us some food."

She walked back out to her desk in the living room and sat down, intending to write something. She just stared and really thought about what had been going on since they had gotten back a few weeks ago. They had come back to help Cam, and then she had been planning on going back to Maluku. She had never really thought about why she hadn't gone back, but it may have had something to do with Booth and she hadn't realized it until now.

"OK, Bones, how does chicken sound?" he asked from the kitchen.

"Sounds good Booth," was her almost instant response.

From where he was in the kitchen he smiled. He turned on the radio and let the station that was on play. Didn't think Bones liked this kind of music, Booth thought. It was on an alternative/ r&b sort of station and he liked it. He got all the stuff out to make dinner and started on it. It was sort of relaxing to him, almost therapeutic.

Brennan couldn't focus. She had been sitting there for about twenty minutes and had only gotten three words down. Usually she was completely absorbed but at the moment all she could think about was Booth. The first time they had met, their first case, that everyday she was avoiding the fact that she felt something for him she hasn't ever felt for anyone else, and it scared her.

As Booth was cooking he thought about his time in Afghanistan. The people he had hurt, the kids he had trained. It was all a little overwhelming to him and he felt like it shouldn't be. He had been relived when he was given a good reason to go home. He would never tell anyone how bad it had been over there, training boys barely older then their teens. Teaching them how to kill.

He had been in some sort of thinking trance and realized that what he was cooking was practically done. As he was finishing up he had a feeling he was being watched. He smiled as he looked up and saw his Bones, "Starings rude ya' know." he smiled as she blushed and looked away. "Yeah, I know." she replied quietly.

It's so easy with her, he thought. Never very awkward, but there has always been something there that he couldn't really explain.

She had been caught staring and she realized that she didn't want to ever stop. She felt that she should tell him how she was feeling but she didn't want to lose him all together. She honestly didn't know what to do.

He dug threw the cupboards for plates. He decided that he wanted wine and pulled out two wine glasses. He looked at Bones and she just smiled and shook her head. "I don't know if you'll like what I have, Booth." she smiled again as he pulled put a bottle of what he knew was both their favorite.

"See Bones, I know you," he said with a smile. After he finished setting the table he pulled out a chair with a flourish, "For you, my lady," he said in a grand like voice. She smile and sat down. He brought out the food, acting like a waiter and she swore she hadn't smiled over something so small, but meaning so much, in a while. And she like it.

He finished pouring her wine, then went to pour his own and sat down directly across from her. He looked at her and smiled, "Enjoy."

Enjoy she did, they ate, laughed, talked about anything and everything. It was nice to say the least. It was amazing if she were to be completely, totally, honest with herself. She loved the slightly buzzed feeling she was getting from the wine. She wasn't sure if Booth had drank as much as she had but he seemed happy enough.

They had long been done with their food but they were still sitting there. He didn't mind one bit. He wanted to get everything cleaned up before it got to late though. As what they had last been talking about quieted down he got up and took her plate in a waiterly fashion, with her laughing and insisting he didn't have to. He grabbed what he could and made his way into the kitchen with Bones following behind him with the rest of what was on the table.

After they finished getting everything cleaned up and put away in comfortable silence, he turned to look at her. Shes beautiful, he thought.

Booth was staring at her, sort of like a predator would to its prey. All of a sudden he pushed himself off the counter and started walking slowly towards her.

He stopped in front of her and all of a sudden his lips were pressed against hers.

* * *

Well there you have it. Tell me what you thought. The review button is your friend.[=

~Maia Willow~


	8. Chapter 8

Shorter chapter but I had a good idea and it wouldn't have fit in to this chapter so this is what I got. Hope you enjoy.

PS. sadness alert.

* * *

He's kissing me, my God he's kissing me, was all her mind could form. Before she knew it she was kissing him back. With force. It was something she never expected to happen yet it felt so good, she didn't want to stop. All of a sudden reality hit her.

She pulled away, "We can't do this Booth, we can't. It could ruin everything and," she paused, "I don't want to lose you."

He looked as if he had been slapped. He really thought that had been what she wanted but..now.. he wasn't so sure. "Bones.." he said hesitantly and paused, "You won't lose me. Ever, I promise, no matter what, we can make us work."

"How can you know for sure, Booth? The future isn't a set thing, it can change." she looked as if she was about to start crying.

"Look at me," he gently cupped her face, "I promise that no matter what happens, you won't lose me. I love you Bones, nothings going to change that. Not months apart or getting our partnership cut. Nothing, and that's that." he said with conviction.

She still looked hesitant to believe him, which he could understand. Anytime she got to close or trusted someone she ended up getting hurt. He decided right there that if it could be avoided he wasn't ever going to hurt her. She looked away from him hesitantly.

"Please Bones, give me a chance. Give us a chance. I made a mistake and I want to fix it but I can't if you won't let me.

She looked straight in to his eyes and his heart dropped. "I don't know if I can answer that tonight, Booth. I-I just need some time, maybe..."she stopped at a second thought."I can't decided now." She ended quietly. She tried to look at anything but him.

He had this overwhelming sense of deja vu. He felt as if he had been punched in the gut. "I'll give you some space then," he said with great regret.

"Booth-" he cut her off. "Bones, I can't do this again, I'm sorry and I'll go." he had been walking toward the door in the time he was talking. He grabbed the door knob and paused. He left after a second with no acknowledgment. As he closed the door he leaned against it, regretting leaving but knowing he couldn't go back. A tear rolled down his cheek, he stood straighter, wiped his face and left.

As soon as the door closed she realized she had made a huge mistake, letting him go. She hadn't wanted him to go but she also hadn't wanted to face the reality that it could all end in a second. So she ended it before it could even begin. She broke down crying and knew that it was going to be weird and he probably hated her for what she had done to him. Twice actually, and she felt horrible about it.

Then she again realized something of importance. She to go back to work in two day and she just knew it wasn't going to be pleasant.

He got home and went straight to bed, thinking of how he would rather be with his Bones. Oh god, had he really just thought _his _Bones. 'This was not' he thought to himself. He was hoping there wouldn't be any new cases when he got back on Monday. He knew it would be horribly awkward and weird to try and work a case with her after that. He fell asleep, regretting the past and hoping he could fix what was to come.

She lay in bed looking up at the ceiling, knowing that she wouldn't be able to find sleep unless she could reslove what she was feeling. She just shut her eyes and went to a time where Booth and her were content being just partners. Sleep came quickly after that.\

* * *

I haven't had much time lately so this chapter is long over due. Hope you enjoyed.

Reviews make me smiley. ^_^

Disclaimer: I do not own.


	9. Chapter 9

Two chapters in two weeks. I'm on a roll.

OK so for this chapter, I am not planning any dialogue, this is just the thoughts of the two of them.

Enjoy and tell me how I did. I do not own.

* * *

All she could do was think about how badly she screwed this one up. It was all over unless she could find the right way to fix it but it wasn't something that was going to be easy. She knew she had hurt him twice, the second time was especially her fault because she felt she had initiated it in some way, shape, or form. It was difficult to realize for her that she had broken his heart twice, and she wanted to fix it.

She didn't want to live the rest of her life regretting not taking that jump and saying yes to had always been there for her and she hadn't realized how much that really meant to her. He had helped her grow overall as a person. She felt as if she had taken advantage of how much he really cared about her.

She looked at the clock and saw it was way to late to call him but she was getting to the point that she was willing to call anyways. She knew he would answer but she didn't know what she would say anyways, so it would be pointless. She sat up, going to get up, then decided she didn't want to up and flopped back down on to her pillow.

She was horribly confused and she didn't like that. It should have been so simple, she thought but she now knew it wasn't. Complications in her mind seemed to be keeping her from making a decision and she knew the longer she waited the more complicated this situation was going to become.

Booth, she thought. He was her rock, not literally of course, but he had always been there for her, even when, in her mind, she didn't deserve him. She almost wished she hadn't left for Maluku. She had been running. She knew it and she was sure he did too. They literally had tried to go to opposite sides of the earth.

Of course then there was him heading to Iraq as well, so it seemed weird how they were really closer then they realized. Letters weren't sent that she wished she would have. She had forced herself to forget and convince herself she didn't feel anything at all for him. In any way.

She realized that that's all she had done. She hadn't actually convinced herself, only tried and she was pretty sure that it hadn't worked. For the longest time she had known that she loved him, it was the matter of telling him that was the hard part to her.

She hadn't been sure until they told Sweets about their 'real' first case, that she knew he felt the same way. But she hadn't been prepared for what he had to say and it had knocked her off her feet. She had been shocked and she knew what she had said made no sense but she could tell he didn't catch it.

She had said that she was a scientist and they don't change, but that's what scientists' do. They change the world around them and in turn change themselves. She knew that she had lied to him but she wanted to fix it. She was going to fix it. She picked up the phone and dialed a familiar and memorized number. It started to ring.

XXX

Booths' sleep was anything but sound. He woke up multiple times in the hour and eventually decided to just stay awake. He went out to the living room and layed down on the couch, not really wanting to doze back off.

He started thinking about how much things should be different, about how he should be with her right now, not at his place dreading to see her. He wanted to be able to show her how much he loved her, but thats isn't what she wants.

He felt as if he had no right to wallow or even blame her but he wanted to blame someone, but not her.

Relationships have usually been an easy thing for him, that was until he fell in love with Dr. Temperance Brennan. She was everything he usually never went for. He realized that he hadn't had a choice because everything about her had been confusing. Everything except that he had loved everything about her from their first case.

That fight they told sweets about, he thought about it everyday since it had happened. She had slapped him, that's something you don't forget. This was all to complicated for him.

He wanted to change this situation himself but he didn't want to seem to her like he was trying to push her in to something she didn't want.

He looked at the clock. He needed sleep but as he started to walk back to his bedroom, the phone started to ring.

* * *

I thought that was kinda good. Well..how did I do? PS: Reviews make me super extremo happy. [=

~Maia Willow~


	10. Chapter 10

OK, so...this will be the last actual chapter. :O I know, I'm shocked too. I thank everyone who has stuck with me and commented. There will probably, most likely be some sort of epilogue. I can't resist. Enough of my babble, enjoy [=

PS. Disclaimer: It's not mine. =(

* * *

It rang once and then twice. She was considering hanging up when she heard a drowsy hello. What was she supposed to say. She didn't want to do this over the phone, it didn't seem right. She thought for a split second.

"I need to see you, Booth," she whispered quietly.

-X-

He recognized the voice instantly. He didn't know why Bones would want to see him, and in the middle of the night. He had to think quick. "At the reflecting pool, by the coffee cart. Twenty Minutes." he said quickly and hung up. He hoped she didn't panic and decide not to come.

-X-

She heard the click of the phone and knew he had hung up. Which meant he was sure she was going to go. Of course she was going, but after everything she had said, he hadn't blown her off. That boosted her confidence slightly as she got dressed. She looked at the clock, she had ten minutes to get there. She grabbed her keys and locked her door behind her.

-X-

He got dressed quickly, on a mission. Goal: Fix what had happened. He remembered as he left his apartment, that he had read somewhere that you weren't supposed to go to bed angry. Now he was glad he hadn't fallen asleep. Maybe he could fix this mess before he had to sleep again. He smiled as he drove, just knowing that things were going to be OK.

-X-

She pulled up on the street and got out of the car. Looking around, she didn't notice any movement, but then, that could've been from the fact that it was 3 a.m. It was chilly so she pulled her jacket tighter around her body. She went one of the benches to sit down, and she waited. But she didn't have to wait for long as she heard footsteps walking towards her.

-X-

He spotted her car and pulled up next to it, saw no one and parked in front of it. He slammed the car door and started walking the short distance to where he was going. He felt a light breeze on his face and tucked his head into his jacket. He looked around and spotted a small figure siting on a bench. He recognized the jacket as Bones'. He smiled and walked in her direction.

-X- -X-

She turned towards the foot steps and saw Booth, smiling at her. She couldn't help but to smile back, know that it was going to be OK. She stood up and as soon as he got to her he kissed her, hard, and she didn't hesitate one bit to kiss back. He pulled away to breathe and she took that opportunity to talk.

"When I called you I expected to actually say something," she said with a slight smile. He smiled a huge smile, then sat her down on the bench. "I'm listening, " he said with a straight face, then smiled.

She tried to think of what would make sense. "I thought you'd be mad at me, " she said softly. "It makes no sense for you to have forgiven me so fast its jus-" he cut her off with a kiss.

"I understand, I should have expected you to be scared but I wasn't thinking and I feel like most of this should be my fault. And I'm wondering why you have forgiven me me so quickly."

She looked at him and smiled, "So we're OK?" she asked nervously.

He answered her with a kiss that made her dizzy. He stood up and offered her his arm. They drove back to her house. As they were driving a thought came to her.

"How am I going to get to work tomorrow?" she asked with a laugh. He looked at her, "With me of course," she laughed, "So this is really happening?"

"Yeah Bones, there's an 'us' now," she smiled at how happy he sounded.

* * *

They spent what was left of their weekend together.

Work on Monday was welcome, they both wanted their friends to know. As soon as they walked in they could tell Angela knew. She always knew stuff like that. Everyone heard her screaming as she saw them, and they knew everyone at the Jeffersonian had to know they were together. Cam talked to them, right before she congratulated them. Hodgins congratulated them, he said he knew it was coming. Angela, of course, was talking about how it was meant to be, and of course they knew that was true. All was good with them. That's how it was supposed to be.

* * *

Goodness, gracious me! I know it's not all that good but it had, had, had to end happy. Its not them without some happy. So...tell me what you think, the review button is your friend and will not eat your cursor. Thank you for reading. ^_^

~Maia Willow~


	11. Epilogue

Ok so this has to be exactly 204 words. Don't ask why ^_^. Enjoy.

* * *

After three months publicly together, they officially moved in together. They had practically been living together anyways, but still.

After six, some unexpected news was found out and everyone knew it hadn't been far off anyways.

So after fifteen months, they welcomed Anthony Matthew Booth into their lives. Booth was so happy to be a father again and Brennan was happy she had done things the right way with Booth.

Their son had been born not long after Angela and Jacks' daughter Katherine Joy. Angela, of course, was seeing future romance. Booth and Hodgins shook hands, knowing Angela was defiantly right.

He watched his Bones as she walked down the isle, knowing that she was happy. They were perfect for each other and had been all along, they just hadn't known it.

* * *

OK, so I know that the time frame with Angela and Brennan's kids doesn't fit but I like it this way. And using Joy instead of Temperance, it sounded better.

Review.

~Maia Willow~


End file.
